Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen!!
by GhostJ
Summary: Three female otakus find a way to travel to anime universes! And what better way to use this talent than to catch all the bishonen there are!
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me with the exception of GhostJ, Wade and Tapestrry. All the others belong to their respective anime, manga or television studios.   
Warning: Self-Insertion!! This is a fic about my friends and I it's a riot but weird. Also language and innuendos so at least R, but no lemon. Yaoi and shonen-ai so be warned if you don't like it, don't read.   
Notes: This is a fic that my friends and I worked on in our hearts for a very long time, before I ever got around to typing it. Full of inside jokes, most are explained, but some aren't. Please enjoy and be inspired. In fanfic anything can happen.   
  
Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen!!   
Prologue   
By: GhostJ   
In collaboration with: Wade and Tapestrry   
  
"Ok, so how's this thing supposed to work?"   
"Argh, Tapes, I told you. It can send us to different anime universes."   
"And then we catch Bishies?"   
Three girls are standing in a very cluttered basement. One of the girls has shoulder-length brown hair and is dressed in complete black, except the orange and red flames running along her arms. She is doing what looks like last minute adjustments on a large portal, made of coat hangers. This is GhostJ. She turns to the other two girls; one of whom also has shoulder length brown hair and is wearing an outfit of grey pants and a forest green shirt with snowflakes along the hem. Her name is Tapestrry. The other, who is intelligently staying out of the conversation is Wade and has straight, black, shoulder-length hair and is wearing black pants with a purple shirt that has a crescent moon insignia on it.   
"You wouldn't get it, Tapes." GhostJ says to Tapes. "I don't get it either, but I've tried it a few times and it seems to work."   
"That really doesn't make me feel better, Ghosty. It looks like you made it out of coat hangers. Can't we go yet? The bishies are waiting."   
"Not yet, give me a sec I have to run one more simulation before we can go."   
"Ghosty I still don't believe that you thought up something like this."   
"I didn't. This is from Wade's sick mind." GJ turns back to tinkering, as Tapes turns inquisitively on Wade.   
"Your idea? I thought you were the smart one."   
"I am Tapes. Think of it, GJ was just using it to study the anime lands for her fanfics, but I came up with some ideas and now we can go and actually capture all the bishies we want!"   
"Ummm, bishies. Ghosty hurry it up, I'm dying over here. Need anime fix."   
"There it's ready. Off to the GW-verse! But first put these belts on, they've got the specialized bishie catchers Wade and I designed."   
"I can't believe you GJ! I was joking when I said pokeballs."   
"Well it was a good idea." GJ hands Tapes a belt with green bishie-balls and Wade a belt with purple ones. She already has hers on, black of course.   
As they snap them on, Tapes looks upset.   
"Ghosty do we have to go to the GW-verse I want to head to the Bastard-verse, drool, Darshu."   
"Stop drooling and the only place we can hit from here is the GW-verse." GJ reaches into her belt and pulls out a remote control.   
"That is so sliders, GJ it ain't even funny."   
"Shut up Wade. This is to shut off the stereo. Now this," she points to her wrist band. "Now this will get us there."   
She touches it and the three adventurers disappear as they are sucked into the portal.   
"WHEEEEE!!!"   
  
What adventures will our heroines face? What bishies will they capture? When will this get a plot?!   
Find out in the next chapter as our story unfolds in Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen!! What do we do now?


	2. What Do We Do Now?

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me with the exception of GhostJ, Wade and Tapestrry. All the others belong to their respective anime, manga or television studios.   
Warning: Self-Insertion!! This is a fic about my friends and I, it's a riot but weird. Also language and innuendos so at least R, but no lemon. Yaoi and shonen-ai so be warned if you don't like it, don't read.   
Notes: Now the fun starts. In case you get confused about who catches what bishies at the end of each fanfic will be an up-to-date list of all of them. Don't read it first or it'll spoil the fic. Also some bishies we couldn't decide who caught so they'll be group captured.   
  
Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen!!   
What Do We Do Now?   
By: GhostJ   
Written in collaboration with: Wade and Tapestrry   
  
When we last left our intrepid adventurers they had just embarked on their journey to capture all the bishies in the universe! As they travel into mystery what sinister forces will rise against them? Will they be able to overcome the obstacles that stop this from being a PWP?! You'll just have to wait and see.   
  
"WHEEEEE!!"   
"THUMP!!"   
"Ow, Wade get off!"   
"Her?! Why don't you both get off of me?! I can't breathe down here!!"   
Wade and Tapes jump off of GJ and proceed to look around. They have landed in the middle of a field, which looks to be in the middle of nowhere. Far off in the distance they can see what appears to be a complex of buildings.   
"Uh, GJ, where are we?"   
"Hun?" GJ looks up from dusting herself off. "How should I know?"   
Tapes sweatdrops and looks to Wade for support. Wade quickly decides to be very busy watching a bee.   
"Ghost what do you mean, you don't know?! This was your idea! And what is this thing on my head?!"   
"I believe that's a sweatdrop Tapes. I mean we are technically anime characters now."   
"Oh," interjects Wade, after deciding that the conversation will be non-violent. "So that explains why you're not dead."   
GJ replies by blowing her a raspberry, but continues. "And there really isn't a maping system for anime shows cause the geography changes rapidly. We can always buy a map here."   
"So how are we gonna find the bishies?" Tapes wails, looking very upset.   
"S'ok Tapes, we use these." From nowhere GJ pulls out two wrist bands; one in green and one in purple.   
"And those are?" Tapes looks at them warily.   
"Sorta like onboard computers. See I have one." GJ points to the black band on her wrist.   
"I set the teleporter to take us to the most interesting place in the anime, since I figured most bishies would be there. It's the only way I could set it up. So I designed these. Here put them on."   
GJ hands the purple one to Wade and the Green on to Tapes.   
"Where did you pull these from anyway Ghosty?" Wade asks as she snaps the band on.   
"Hammerspace. That's another feature I installed on them."   
"Fuck!!" Tapes shouts the band now firmly on her wrist. "What was that shock?!"   
"Oh don't worry about it, Tapes." GJ says as she starts to step away from her as she is radiating red. "It was just establishing a direct synapse connection."   
"Oh that's all." Tapes says dangerously.   
"It's better this way." GJ cringes automatically as Tapes approaches her. Wade sits down to watch the fun. "Wait let me explain."   
"You got two minutes."   
"Ok picture the bishie you want in you mind."   
"Why? Oh that's awesome! I know where he is." GJ sighs with relief as Tapes turns to look toward the distant complex.   
"See, it's much easier this way."   
"Don't get too smug GJ. Are there any side effects?"   
"Ummm, sore wa hitmitsu desu!!" GJ manages to say before Tapes pulls out a giant mallet and whacks her.   
"Ne Tapes. Where'd you get that?" Wade approaches, ignoring GJ lying on the ground.   
"Doesn't any care about me?" GJ moans and attempts to stand.   
"We might if you had warned us about this Ghosty." Wade replies to her whining. "Now explain."   
GJ stands up and begins dusting herself off again. "You remember I mentioned hammerspace right?"   
Nod   
"Well since we don't naturally have it, the computer establishes it. Kinda like the bishie tracker. Just think of what you want and if it's in there, it'll appear."   
"GJ," Wade says admiringly. "This is your coolest invention yet, although that doesn't say much."   
"I hate you and it's got an inventory too."   
"So," Tapes has cooled down and gotten rid of the mallet. "What do we do now?"   
"Well we don't have transportation, so I guess we walk?" Suggests Wade. "We should go after the closest bishie."   
"Yah and make him take us to the others!!" GJ laughs.   
"Ok then, Trowa and Quatre are off that way, pretty far though." Wade says pointing away from the complex.   
"Yah, Duo and Wufie are that way too. Yours Tapes?"   
"Well," She says considering. "Heero's over there too. But Zechs is right over there. It feels like a half hour walk." She points directly to the buildings.   
"Perfect." GJ says happily as she starts skipping off. "I'm so glad this is working, I didn't think it would."   
"GJ you aren't helping." Wade says as she sticks her tongue out. She and Tapes follow GJ towards the buildings. "Let's go!"   
_______________________________   
"Shit. Tapes why did we have to go after the bishie that lives in a high security _military_ base?!"   
"Well we wouldn't have had to, if you and GJ weren't so against walking a little."   
"It wasn't a little. And both of you shut up or they'll notice us. Man, why does it have to be so bloody dark in here?"   
The group had just broken into the complex of buildings, which had understandably turned out to be an OZ military base. They are now sneaking through the numerous warehouses trying to locate a door to the offices area without much luck.   
"Thunk!"   
"Itai!!" Tapes yells as she rubs her knee.   
"Shhhh!!"   
"What was that noise?" The lights flash on revealing a security team of three people. "Is it the Gundam Pilots?"   
"Tapestrry o kurosu." GJ mutters as she pulls something off her back.   
"What's that Ghosty?" Wade whispers, holding her hand over Tapes' mouth as she continues to swear.   
"Well I believe in catching humanly, so-"   
"Twang."   
GJ pulls the trigger on her crossbow and the dart narrowly misses the first guard, but it manages to hit the second one. "Fuck. Should'a practiced more." She cocks another dart and fires a second and third time. "Score!"   
"What now?" Wade asks.   
"Well they should-"   
"Thunk, thunk, thunk."   
"Fall down." GJ finishes, smiling as she walks over to the now slumbering guards.   
"Tranqs." Wade nods, removing her hand from Tapes' mouth. "Don't be such a baby Tapes."   
Tapes sticks her tongue out Wade and turns to GJ is now removing the hats and jackets from the guards.   
"GJ I don't get it, what do sleep darts have to do with catching bishies?"   
"Hun?" GJ looks up from her work. "Damn, I forgot you didn't do Pokemon. Put these on while I explain." She passes Wade and Tapes a jacket and a hat each.   
"The bishie-balls wok on the same principle as the pokeballs. In order for them to work the bishie must be either incapacitated or beaten to a pulp. Else they might be able to escape from the balls."   
"Oh," Tapes looks pensive for a second, then smiles evilly. "Fun."   
"GJ are you sure that these are gonna get us past the guards?" Wade asks pulling on the guard's jacket.   
"Don't you watch anime, Wade?" Tapes responds cutting of GJ. "The guards never notice people, who are dressed slightly like them."   
"She's right Wade. Besides we only need to find out where Zechs is and get there. No prob." GJ says as she moves toward the doorway that the guards came from.   
"Yah, that sounds easy." Wade mutters sarcastically, as she follows Tapes and GJ through the door.   
The door leads to a hallway with numerous doors all along its length.   
"So now where to?"   
"He's that way." Tapes states, pointing towards the far end of the hallway.   
They walk to the end where they are confronted by a solid metal door.   
"So how do we get through?" Wade asks. "My feet hurt."   
"We could ummm," GJ stands tapping her foot on the floor.   
"He's mine I'll do it." Tapes walks up to the door.   
"Do what?" Wade and GJ ask in unison.   
"Knock." Which she does.   
Wade and GJ look astonished as the door slowly opens revealing a young woman in a horrendous tailed suit.   
"I'm afraid you have the wrong door." Hilde states coldly. "These are Zechs-sama's personally quarters."   
"Then I'm positive we have the right door." Tapes states as she pulls out her mallet and boinks Hilde on the head rendering her unconscious. "Now for the bishie." And she walks into the room.   
GJ and Wade exchange startled glances before entering the room themselves, carefully steeping over Hilde's body.   
"I hope she doesn't do that to her bishies." GJ says shaking her head.   
"Why not?" Wade asks startled. "It seems like a good idea to me."   
"Arrgh!!" They both look up and walk toward the strangled yell. "Who--are---you?"   
As they enter the next room, they look down to see Tapes huggiling a now unconscious partially clothed Zechs.   
"Now that's different." GJ says as Tapes stands up.   
"Yah, I never would have thought of glomping a bishie to knock him out. She must have gotten him leaving the shower." Wade agrees. "So catch him, before he wakes up Tapes."   
"Un hun." Tapes giggles happily. "Bishie-ball go!!"   
The green bishie-ball hits the sprawled Zechs on the chest and he is zapped into it.   
"1,2,3..." Tapes counts as the ball rocks on the floor. Finally it stops and flies back to her. "YAH!! I caught Zechs!!" She shouts and starts dancing around.   
"Awesome Tapes." "Way to go, girl." Wade and GJ congratulate her.   
"Umm, but you should probably get him out now."   
"Hmm, but I just caught him GJ." Tapes says looking at GJ.   
"Yah but in a few seconds Hilde is gonna wake up and I don't relish the idea of breaking out of here once she reports us."   
"Oh good point. Come out, Zechs." Tapes points the bishie ball in front of her and Zechs zaps out from it.   
"That was weird." He says as he straightens his bathrobe. "What happened?"   
From the other room the girls become aware of Hilde waking up. GJ and Wade go to deal with her.   
"Oy, Tapes you explain to your bishie. Wade an' I 'll hold up Hilde."   
"Hehe, my bishie." Tapes giggles evilly, not taking her eyes off of Zechs.   
"Meep!"   
_______________________   
"So how did it go?" GJ asks as Tapes enters the work room. She doesn't look away from Hilde, nor lower her crossbow.   
"He took it well, he'll pick us up some transportation."   
"I thought so," Wade says smugly as she rifles though the cabinets. "I figured that having something like a bishie-ball would make them more co-operative. So he's driving?"   
"Yep. So who are we going after next?" Tapes asks sitting in a free chair.   
"Well," GJ starts. "That was pretty easy when you think about it, but the ones we're going after from now on are hardened fighters."   
"So you're saying it might be harder? Give me a sec." Wade looks off into the distance, as she checks her tracker. "Trowa and Quatre are in different areas so I guess they split up."   
"Yah, same here." GJ says. "I suggest we go after another easy target. In other words the one pilot who won't fight back."   
"Who?" The girls turn towards the bathroom as Zechs emerges, now fully clothed. "And if I may ask who are you?"   
"GhostJ" GJ answers, looking him up and down. "Tapes, what's with you and long hair?"   
"Wade over here." Wade replies smiling, as Zechs moves unconsciously to stand besides Tapes. "We're the other bishie catchers."   
"As I was saying," GJ cuts in. "I think we should go after Wufei."   
"Wufei?" Zechs asks happily. "You're catching him too?"   
"Of course." GJ smiles, "I'm glad to note that he'll have caring company. Anyway he won't fight girls, so..."   
"Heh, easy catch." Wade agrees. "I guess I can wait a bit." She concedes sadly. "Tapes?"   
"Fine by me. I got one already." Tapes turns to Zechs and glomps onto him. "Let's get 'm!"   
_____________________________________   
"Target in sight, GJ. Are you sure this plan is going to work?"   
"Of course Wade. I made it afterall."   
The girls are camped out around what appears to be the latest safe house of the GW pilots.   
Wade is sitting in the bushes, Tapes is in the commandeered car with Zechs and GJ is standing in a tree. All have their eyes glued on the young black haired boy sitting meditating in the backyard.   
"Well I don't understand it," Zechs complains to Tapes.   
"Tell your bishie to be quiet Tapes! I'm basically right above him and the com system on these bands is pretty loud." GJ mutters speaking into her own band.   
"Gomen GJ. He'll be quiet now. You know I think he's afraid of you." Tapes says, as Zechs tries to be inconspicuous.   
"Why?"   
"Well," interjects Wade from the bushes. "It could be since you said that if he gives away your position, he'd be able to pass as GI Jane in all respects. He he he, I'm not sure what he's more concerned about; losing his hair or his manhood. Just remember not to do anything that would alert Quatre to our presence. He's here and he's mine."   
"Yes, Wade, don't worry." GJ shushes everyone over the link. "He's coming out of the trance now. It's party time."   
From within the tree, GJ lets five papers drop to the ground directly in front of Wufei.   
"Hun? What are these?" The young pilot picks them up and starts reading.   
"Target has taken the bait." GJ broadcasts to the others from up in the tree. Wade looks up to see her smiling evilly.   
"Yo Tapes. We keep on talking about this plan. Did Ghosty ever tell us it?" Wade asks quietly, hoping that GJ won't notice.   
"Now that you mention it, no she didn't." Tapes looks out the window, with dismay.   
"Zechs-kun, you might want to put it into drive."   
"Hun? Why?"   
"Well occasionally GJ has been known to go overboard. And she has a very weird sense of humour, take this fanfic for example."   
"It's working." GJ announces over the bands as she looks down to see Wufei turning a very bright shade of red. "Just a wee bit more."   
As he continues reading blood suddenly shoots from his nose and he falls into a dead faint.   
"Yah it worked!!" GJ cries as she swings down from the tree. "Bishie-ball go!!"   
She throws the ball at Wufei, who is immediately zapped into it. The ball shakes once and then flies back into GJ's hands. "Woohoo!! I caught Wufei!!" She states and goes into the classic Pokemon stance, peace sign and all.   
"Excellent Ghosty! Now what?" Wade asks walking over to her from the bushes. She stops and picks up the papers that are strewn across the ground. "And what are these anyway?"   
"Hehe, well I guess we should go after Quatre, since you still have to catch one. And those, those are the pages to one of the best fanfics ever written."   
"GJ you didn't!" Tapes shrieks with laughter.   
Zechs looks at her questioningly as he parks the car and they exit to join the others.   
"Well you see GJ has a tendency to read _interesting_ fanfics."   
"No worse than you Tapes. But yah you're right." GJ says smiling happily. "You'd probably appreciate it Zechs." She continues once they meet up.   
Wade's about halfway through the fanfic and she is turning bright red and starts coughing.   
"Oh come on, it's not that bad! And if you faint who's going to catch Quatre."   
"Hehe." Wade giggles as they enter the house through the back doors. "Wait let Wufei out first."   
GJ shrugs and complies. Wufei zaps out of his ball, to stand infront of the group.   
"Onna! What did you do to me?" He demands.   
"First off, the name's GhostJ. Use it. Second, I caught you. You're now my bishie. Hey Zechs." She turns towards the platinum haired man who is rifling through the fanfic with a small smile on his face. "Would you mind filling Wufei in on what's going on? We'd better go and catch Quatre before the others show up."   
"Not at all, Ghost." Zechs replies looking at Wufei predatorily. "I would enjoy, how did you say? Filling Wufei in." Wufei begins to blush furiously.   
"Ok then, just be ready to go when we need to. Wade lead the way."   
And with that the girls leave their bishies and enter the house.   
"So Wade," Tapes starts as they walk down the hallways. "How are you gonna catch Quatre?"   
"Hehe, sore wa hitmitsu desu!" She replies, with her finger to her lips.   
"That's my line Wade!!" GJ yells.   
Wade sticks her tongue out and continues to walk. "Come on, this way."   
________________________________________   
"Look there he is." Wade motions for the others to stop as they enter the library. "Go get'm Wade." GJ winks at her and leans against the doorframe.   
"Heheh," Wade laughs evilly as she enters the room.   
"What?" Quatre looks up from his reading to notice Wade. "Who are you? How did you get past Wufei?"   
"'m Wade, Wu-chan let us in. Now get in the ball." At which point she whips it at him and he is zapped into it.   
The ball begins to roll on the ground as he tried to free himself, so Wade walks over and picks it up.   
"Quatre stop that this instant! Be good and stay in the ball."   
"Man, she sounds like a school teacher." Tapes whispers to GJ.   
"Wrong, she sounds like an older sister." GJ smiles. "I get her plan now, he's got 29 older sisters right. He's probably damn used to taking orders from women who act like that."   
"Exactly, Ghosty." Wade walks over to them holding her new bishie-ball. "It worked so well and it was much less messy than smacking him over the head."   
"You wouldn't!"   
"Why not? It's efficient." Wade smiles evilly. "Come on out, Quatre."   
Quatre appears beside her looking very disheveled.   
"Hun what happened?" He turns to Wade and blinks a bit. "You're Wade right? I thought I heard one of my sisters." He shakes his head. "What's going on?"   
"Well-" Wade starts but is cut off by Tapes.   
"Here. Read this." She says, handing him a brochure with the title 'So You're a Bishie and You've Been Caught.' "This will explain everything."   
Tapes looks at Wade and GJ who are staring at her shocked.   
"Well it would take too long to explain to everyone we catch so the brochure does it for us."   
"When did you find the time?" GJ asks admiringly. "Its full colour and everything."   
"When Zechs was driving an' you and Wade were playing paper-scissors-rock for Goku-chan."   
"Oh yah," Wade says, turning around to look at Quatre. "Well... Quatre, you got any questions?"   
"No, Wade-nee-chan."   
At this point both GJ and Tapes fall over rolling with laughter on the floor.   
"It seems your plan worked too well, Wade."   
"Oh shut it, GJ. Well then Quatre-kun," Wade walks over to Quatre and puts her arm over his shoulders as Tapes and GJ pick themselves up and wipe away their tears of laughter.   
"This is Ghosty-oka-san and Tape-nee-chan and where can we stay for the night?"   
"Good idea Wade." Tapes adds, restraining GJ. "It's getting late and we've got a full day of hunting ahead of us tomorrow. Should we tell Zechs and Wufei?"   
"You caught them as well?" Quatre asks.   
"Of course. But I don't think we should bother them." Wade answers.   
"Here I'll show where you can sleep." Quatre says and leads them out of the library.   
  
  
Who's Caught Whom   
GhostJ(Black) - Wufei   
Tapestrry(Green) - Zechs   
Wade(Purple) - Quatre   
Group(Silver) - None   
  
What did you think? Tell me! Write a review or email @ ghostj@webminded.ca 


	3. Clowning Around With the Gundam Guys

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me with the exception of GhostJ, Wade and Tapestrry, in truth I hope that we belong to ourselves ^__^. All the others belong to their respective anime, manga, television studios or parental guardians.   
Warning: Self-Insertion!! This is a fic about my friends and I, it's a riot but weird. Also language and innuendos so at least R, but no lemon as much as I'm sure Tapes-chan would appreciate one :p Yaoi and shonen-ai so be warned if you don't like it, don't read.   
Notes: Hehehe, I've got Wu-chan ^__^ In case you get confused about who catches which bishies, at the end of each fanfic will be an up-to-date list of all of them. Don't read it first or it'll spoil the fic.   
  
Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen!!   
Clowning Around With the Gundam Guys   
By: GhostJ   
Written in collaboration with: Wade and Tapestrry   
  
Our heroines are well on their way to catching the all GW bishies, but will their untried talents really get them through the trials that await them?   
  
"Ohayo!!"   
"Argh, GJ how can you be so genki in the morning?"   
"Simple Tapes, I've been up for 3 hours already."   
The girls and the bishies are settled around the dining room table. Having raided the pantry earlier, GJ and Wufei are indulging in their spoils, as the not-quite-so-early risers wake up.   
"Come on guys. If you don't eat, you won't have energy to catch."   
"I guess you're right, GJ." Wade mutters grumpily. "Who are we going after next? You guys have any suggestions?"   
"Well," Quatre starts. "Heero and Duo are away on a mission that should last till tonight, so Trowa is probably the easiest." He jerks his head up looking startled. "I don't mean to betray him or anything, but from reading the brochure this could be fun, a chance to meet new people and to get away for a bit. Like a vacation."   
"And we can still fight." Wufei agrees.   
"I love the way you guys are looking at this." Tapes smiles, "That's just what it is; an indefinite vacation. So Trowa's next?"   
"Seems so, I must say it will be justice to see him and the others caught." Wufei muses. "Zechs le'go my eggo!" Wufei tackles Zechs and they start, um, brawling on the floor.   
"Didn't you two get it out of your systems last night? Get a room at least." GJ mutters stealing the waffle that was left on Zech's plate.   
The bishies embarrassedly resume their seats and continue eating breakfast.   
"That's right eat up, we've all got a big day ahead of us." GJ continues leaving the room to gather supplies. However, she doesn't get far enough to not hear the table's chorused reply.   
"Hai, oka-san!"   
____________________________________   
"I love the circus."   
"That's 'cause you're a freak, GJ."   
"Birds of a feather catch bishies together, Tapes-chan."   
GhostJ and Tapes are strolling through the circus grounds, waiting for Wade to finish preparing to catch Trowa.   
"So what's the plan?" Tapes asks as Wade and Quatre approach them.   
"Hehehe," Wade giggles evilly. "I found everything I needed now we just wait for the show to end and Trowa's as good as mine! Muahaha!"   
The others look at her and sweatdrop.   
"Are you gonna let us in on what's happening?" Tapes asks apprehensively.   
"Ghosty didn't. Btw where'd she go?"   
Wade, Tapes and Quatre suddenly become aware of a slight commotion inside one of the tents. However, knowing GJ albeit for a short time in Quatre's case, they decide not to get involved.   
"So ladies," Quatre begins edging away from the tent. "Why don't we get aw- I mean go and watch the show?"   
"Sure, GJ'll catch up with us when she's through." Tapes nods and they follow Quatre.   
____________________________________   
"Meh, this circus isn't so great." Tapes mutters before being whacked by Wade and Quatre, who have identical expressions of ownership as they watch the antics of the clowns from the balcony.   
____________________________________   
"Where is that dratted lion tamer?"   
Behind the scenes the ringmaster is pacing nervously around his small office.   
"It's his act next. Where is he?!"   
"We have a slight problem, sir." The door opens to reveal a young brunette woman in acrobat's clothing.   
"What happened now Catherine?" The ringmaster asks as he sighs with resignation. "I swear if it isn't Trowa it's something else."   
"It will be easier if you come and see, sir." Catherine says and she leads him to the animal holding area.   
Upon reaching the area, the ringmaster realizes all the cages are open and empty. Save the lions' cage which is now holding the tamer.   
"What happened?!" The ringmaster stops at the door stunned at the sight.   
"W-W-ell, Sir." The tamer stutters nervously. "I was takin the lions out when all'a sudden this lttle girl comes and starts talkin to the beasties. Then she looks a'me an says the animals are bored and I quote ''m gonna let them out for a while.' I say 'You'll do no such thing.' And I go to stop her. Next thin I know there's this boy holdin a sword to me neck and the girl tells me to open the cages. An I do cause I ain't arguing like that. So I start prayin 'cause 've seen what soma those creatures can do. Then the boy locks me in the cage and she says she'll being em back later an all the beasties follower her out all nice and such."   
"That's what actually happened?" The ring master asks looking shaken.   
"Yes, sir. D'ya think I could get out now?"   
"Catherine what are we going to-"   
Suddenly a huge burst of cheering and clapping interrupts the ring master. He and Catherine run from the tent to possibly one of the strangest sights they've ever seen.   
____________________________________   
"Does she do this often?" Quatre asks his eyes riveted to the sight in front of him.   
"Well GJ's always been one for letting animals do what they want." Tapes says meditatively.   
"Wow, look at how fast that strong man runs." Wade observes.   
Below them the stage has filled with animals of all sorts, doing all sort of things. In one ring the elephants are holding their trunks out and the monkeys are doing tightrope tricks. The lions are playing tag with the horses and GhostJ is standing directing a group of bears who seem to be acting out Macbeth.   
"I certainly have a strange trainer."   
"Hey Wufei, did you help GJ out with this one?" Tapes asks as they make room for him by kicking the guy beside them out of his seat.   
"Not really, once she let the animals out she told me to come and find you guys so I wouldn't get hurt." He mutters as he sits down.   
"Well it probably won't go on much longer the strong man seems to be getting tired of playing with the tigers." Quatre observes.   
At that moment GJ lets out a growl and the animals stop and line up in front of the audience to bow. The audience is ecstatic and stands up to clap as the animals exit.   
"Wasn't as good as when we took her to the zoo last year." Tapes observes.   
"True," Wade agrees. "But she didn't have any cobras or polar bears this time."   
Once the tent is cleared a very flustered looking ringmaster comes out to speak with the crowd.   
"Ladies and gentlemen," he starts. "Do to some technical difficulties we are being forced to close down the circus early." He stops and waits for the boos and whines to stop.   
"However, we hope that you accept the last show as a sign of our remorse for this unfortunate circumstance."   
He is once again cut off, but by cheering this time. As the crowd applauds the animal actors once again and then begin to file out.   
"Well he's a pretty smart business man." GhostJ starts as she walks up from behind her friends.   
**Smack! Thunk!**   
"Are you quite done wreaking havoc, Ghost?" Tapes asks brandishing her mallet.   
"Yah, some of us were enjoying the show." Wade adds waving her paper fan.   
"It was taking too long." GJ pouts from her spot on the floor, holding her head. "This way we don't have to wait another two hours to get Trowa. Do you need help setting up?"   
"No I don't and sometimes, being impatient makes the pleasure rise." Wade snaps and walks out with Quatre trailing behind her.   
"Man, what's up with Wade, besides quoting Muraki?" GJ turns to Tapes who is presently looking over the crowds of people leaving the building.   
"Hmmm, I wonder if he counts as a bishie?" Tapes mutters to Zechs as they window shop.   
"Whatever." GhostJ turns to Wufei who is glaring daggers at his boyfriend's back. "Oh, let them have their fun. If he cheats then we kill him." She assures him, as he nods happily.   
____________________________________   
"Wade aren't you done yet? It's soo boring up here and I keep beating everyone at Egyptian Ratscrew." GJ asks over her comm.   
"Yah, all's ready down here. You guys can look." Wade yells from below as she steps back to admire her trap.   
The remaining two trainers and their bishies head over to the railing of the balcony and look down at the ring.   
"Wade-san, isn't that-" Zech's starts.   
"A GIANT MOUSETRAP?!!" Tapes, GhostJ and Wufei finish off for him.   
"Why yes, yes it is." Wade answers.   
"And that's Quatre right where the cheese should be right?" Tapes asks.   
Quatre waves back happily and moves to show he isn't tied down.   
"Ok then. So now we just sit and wait for Trowa to show up?" GJ asks looking around to see if he's already there.   
"Yah, that's about it. But I was wondering if I could borrow Wu-chan." Wade replies.   
"Of course."   
"Ok then Wufei I need you to go and find Trowa. Tell him that Quatre's been kidnapped and that the kidnapper said that he'd be in the main tent." Wade yells.   
"Ok." Wufei nods and begins to leave.   
"Bring us back some popcorn, love." Zechs calls to his lover's back. "Now ladies, why don't we sit down to watch the show?"   
They sit down and wait for the fun to begin. They don't have to wait very long.   
"Wow, that was what two minutes?" GJ asks as they see Trowa come and slam open the back door.   
"He really does run fast." Zechs nods.   
They watch as Trowa surveys the trap, spending about five minutes watching Quatre who's acting unconscious and leaves the tent. Wufei comes up from behind them and sits down with the popcorn.   
"Is everything going to according to the plan?" Tapes asks worriedly into her comm., between mouthfuls of popcorn.   
"Yah it's going great." Wade replies. "Quatre's playing dead so he doesn't have to lie to Trowa about getting kidnapped. We figured that Trowa's gonna pull a Tarzan." She starts laughing. "Yep, look at the post."   
The spectators look up to see Trowa preparing to swing across to his lover. He jumps and sails through the air, apparently hopping to get across without setting of the trap.   
He doesn't.   
**THWAP!**   
Everyone stares at the mousetrap that has just gone off; half afraid it may have worked.   
Suddenly they become aware of swearing coming from the comm systems.   
"That wasn't supposed to happen?" GhostJ asks.   
"Well it went off." Wade mutters. "But the bloody thing missed him. Oh well, there's more than one way to skin a cat."   
They watch as she stands up from her hiding place and begins to walk towards Trowa and Quatre. Trowa is hovering over his lover afraid to disturb him, so he doesn't notice her walking up behind him till it's too late.   
"Now that's gotta hurt." Wufei mutters as Wade smacks Trowa in the head with her fan.   
"It can't be paper to do so much damage." GhostJ mutters rubbing the place where Wade had hit her earlier.   
"He isn't getting up for a while." Tapes agrees.   
Wade stands triumphantly over her victim and throws a ball.   
"Bishie-ball go!!"   
The ball hits the unconscious Trowa and zaps him up. It rocks on the floor a few times and then flies into her hands.   
"I caught Trowa!" She yells while striking an Amelia pose ("the sun may forgive you but I do not!" one, where they're actors) and then reaches down to help Quatre to his feet.   
The others rush down the stairs to congratulate her.   
"Way to go. So, let him out."   
"Yah."   
"Ok," Wade smiles. "I chose you, Trowa!" She cries and Trowa zaps out of the ball.   
He looks around and turns to Quatre questioningly. Before Wade and GhostJ rush up and pull back his hair.   
"Wow, he does have two eyes." Wade says.   
"Well who d'a known." GhostJ agrees.   
"Here," Quatre smiles handing his extremely puzzled boyfriend a pamphlet. "You'll want to read this, love."   
____________________________________   
"I want Heero." Tapestrry whines as they walk out of the circus.   
"Ok let's go get him then." Wade agrees walking along with Trowa and Quatre. "You ok with that Ghost?"   
"Yah that's cool. Hmm, maybe I could use him as bait." GJ replies. "D'yah think you could go back into your ball we need more space in the car?" She asks Wufei as they pile into Zech's car.   
"Sure." He nods. "I'm kinda sleepy from running around anyways. I think Heero'd be back at the house."   
"Trowa and I are slightly tired as well." Quatre adds, as Trowa nods.   
"Can they both go into the same ball?" Wade asks curiously.   
"Well it might be a little cozy, but I think it will work. Just they might have to hold hands or hug." GhostJ says nodding.   
"Or french." Tapes adds.   
"Yah, that would work." GJ agrees. "Why'd yah say that- Oh never mind."   
"Umm, Quatre, Trowa return." Wade states blushing furiously.   
"Wufei return!"   
"Wow, much more space." Tapes agrees sitting beside Zechs who's driving.   
"Yah and now none of us have to sit bitch." GJ adds. "Yah know, in the middle."   
"So Tapes how are you gonna catch Heero anyways? He's a little dangerous." Wade starts as they leave the parking lot.   
"You're right. Honestly, I haven't been able to think of anyway save having one of our present bishies attack him." Tapes states gloomily staring out the window.   
"I don't think they'll like that." Wade says looking at the back of Zechs' chair. "Any ideas Zechs-kun?"   
"Hmm, we'll if it comes down to it, I could call in my hit squad." He replies, cutting off an old lady in a Cadillac.   
"Oh, isn't that sweet your bishie has a hit squad." Wade croons. The car suddenly swerves as Zechs tries to get his blushing under control.   
"Don't laugh Wade, I'm sure Quatre's got at least one." Tapes says sticking her tongue out.   
"Keep your eyes on the road, Zechs-kun."   
"Yes, Tapestrry-sama." He says demurely, as he gets the car under control.   
"Besides I think that might be drastic and then we'd have to deal with Hilde again." Tapes sighs morosely. "Why does this have to be so fucking hard?"   
"Don't worry Tapes, we'll figure it out." Wade consoles. "Why don't we turn on the radio, listen to some music, eh?"   
"Ok." Tapes reaches over and turns on the radio.   
"Continuing our broadcast, it has now been twenty hours since the world renowned Zechs Marquise, the Lightening General, was kidnapped from his living quarters in the OZ headquarters. Little is known about his three kidnappers besides them being female approximately 18 years old, described as all having medium to short brown hair. They are to be considered armed and dangerous. If you see them do not attempt to engage, you are to call the autho-"   
"I think that's more than enough of that." GJ says reaching from behind Tapes' chair to turn off the radio.   
"I think that we should have dealt with Hilde when we had the chance." Tapes mutters. "And it's about time you said something I thought you were dead."   
"..."   
"Ghosty?"   
"Zzzzz."   
"I think that she's asleep." Wade suggests looking at GJ who is propped up against the window.   
"Poke her." Tapes suggests. Wade reaches forward. "No! Not with your finger silly, here use this stick that got stuck to my shirt."   
"Ok," Wade shrugs.   
**Crunch!**   
"Eeep!" Wade yelps and jumps back into her seat.   
"Yep she's asleep." Tapes nods, watching GJ curl around the stick and begin to eat it. "If she wasn't she would have punched me."   
"So what are we going to do about OZ?" Wade asks edging as far a way from GhostJ as possible as she starts to twitch.   
"Hmm, Zechs-kun how long till they find us?" Tapes asks.   
"Well it took us forever to locate the Gundam Pilots," He states not taking his eyes off the road. "So I think we'll be safe for the next few days."   
"Well then back to the topic at hand," Wade starts, moving towards GJ with her hand outstretched. "How are we getting He-chan? Eeep!" She quickly begins moving backwards as Ghosty begins to growl at her attempt to pat her.   
"Well, maybe we could drug him?" Tapes suggests, craning her neck to look at Wade.   
"Hmm, I thought stuff like that didn't work that well against him and Duo? Besides where are we gonna get a drug so quickly? Especially if GJ's pulling a Rip van Winkle. Even though Zechs says we've got time I don't want to over stay our welcome." Wade states.   
"Well, hmm, outright force is out of the question. Especially, since we don't have a trained medic on the team yet." Tapes muses. "Maybe we could trick him?"   
"How? It worked on Quatre, but Heero?" Wade shakes her head. "I think we need a new approach."   
"Firearms are out of the question?" Zechs asks innocently.   
"Of course they are!" Tapes snaps as she hits him over the head.   
"DON'T HIT THE DRIVER!!" Wade screams as they go careening off the road.   
____________________________________   
"Well we're here." Zechs sighs wearily as they pull into the driveway.   
"It took long enough." Tapes mutters prying the door off the hummer so she can get out.   
"Well maybe if you hadn't whacked us off the road, we wouldn't have had to go find a garage and then get chased halfway around the world by OZ, we would have been here sooner!!" Wade shouts, before walking off swearing and gesturing.   
"Well excuse me." Tapes states. "And we still didn't think of anyway to catch Heero. Did you think of something Ghosty? Ghosty? Ah, Wade where'd GJ go?"   
"Umm, did we leave her at the garage?" Wade asks coming back the car.   
"No, remember after she snarled at the soldiers we shoved her into their hummer and ran for it." Tapes reminds her.   
"Oh yah, so where'd she get to?" Wade asks curiously.   
"La li ho!!" GhostJ comes walking up from the house smiling happily.   
"GJ where were you? And what is that you're dragging?" Tapes asks curiously.   
"Well, I was kinda hungry so I headed in to grab a snack and well I just happened to come in right behind 'im. Happy birthday Tapes!!" She states stepping to the side so an unconscious Heero was visible to them.   
"Oh thanks Ghosty, he's purrrfect." Tapes smiles. "Trank gun?"   
"Yep." GJ nods.   
"Bishie ball get'em!" Tapes says and drops her ball onto Heero. The ball wobbles a few times and then glows red. Suddenly, Heero rematerializes holding his head and looking very pissed.   
**Thunk!** Tapes smacks him over the head with her mallet.   
"I thought you said you knocked him out, GJ." She states accusingly, as she lobs the ball at him again.   
"Well I thought I did." GJ shrugs as she watches the ball fly into Tapes' hands. "Hmm, can I borrow him?"   
"For Duo?" Tapes asks. "Well I guess you do need a little help. Hehe, sure." She smiles happily. "Come on out Heero!"   
Heero rematerializes in front of them still holding his head, but this time covering his eyes, as if hiding from someone. He looks out cautiously and sees Zechs.   
"Zechs!" He yells and goes to attack him.   
"Osuwari!" Tapes yells and watches surprised as Heero thunks to the ground. "Wow, it worked." She turns questioningly to GhostJ.   
"Don't look at me, I'm writing this. It's not like I have a say in what happens or anything." GJ shrugs and prods Heero with a stick.   
**Crunch!**   
"Wow, that's strange I've never seen anybody attack a stick like that. Besides me dog of course." GJ comments as Heero begins to munch on the stick. "What are you all laughing at?!"   
She turns to the others who are presently rolling on the floor crying with laughter.   
"Fine don't tell me. Feh!" She whacks Heero on the head. "Get up He-chan, we've got some Duo catching to do."   
____________________________________   
"So you say that we were found by OZ?" GhostJ asks over her comm. as they search around the compound to find Duo.   
"Yep." Wade states strolling through the gardens with Trowa and Quatre.   
"Why didn't you wake me up?" GJ asks as her and Wufei stroll through the east wing of the house.   
"Umm... we thought that the car flipping over and smacking into the greenhouse would have done the trick." Tapes states, as Heero and Zechs emerge from checking the bookroom. "Nothing in the north wing. And if not; the helicopters, leos and aeries were loud enough to wake up the dead."   
"Oh and don't forget the bus full of choral singers and the tinker who specialized in bells that we got stuck behind." Wade adds.   
"Feh, I forget you guys don't have dogs or elder brothers. That's nothing compared with everyday life at my house. Found 'im." GhostJ says happily.   
"Hmm, where?" Wade asks curiously.   
"The kitchen a'course." GJ says confidently. "So everyone meet out in the garden. I'll tell you what to do when I get there. Over."   
"Ok, have your fun GJ. But I ain't chasing him if he wakes up like He-chan did." Tapes assures her.   
"Ok Wu-chan," GJ says turning to her bishie. "Let's lay out the bait trail."   
____________________________________   
"Now we wait." GJ states as she wipes her hands off on the closest cloth substance, Heero's clothes.   
"So you think that he's gonna follow the trail of, of" Wade pauses and blinks.   
"Rose petals," Wufei finishes, as he cuddles up to Zechs on the picnic blanket. "They were my idea."   
"And what a wonderful one at that my love." Zechs starts, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Ummm, you smell just like them now. Heavenly, just heavenly."   
"Would you two stop? Or at least go behind the bushes?" GhostJ sighs, exasperated. "I swear you're like goats or monkeys. Damn you Othello!!" Everyone turns to stare at her.   
"Bloody English class. Anyway if what Wufei, Trowa and Quatre say is true Duo's curiosity will make him at least check it out and when he sees Heero..."   
"He'll freak out." Tapes finishes. "But why does Heero have to be NAKED!!"   
"Oh come off it Tapes, he isn't that naked. I let him keep the boxers didn't I?" GhostJ says looking around. "Hey where did Trowa and Quatre go?"   
"I think they took your suggestion and got a room." Wufei says dozing in Zechs' arms. "Hmm, where's Duo? It's getting late."   
"Yah, it must be at least 10 pm, GJ. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow?" Tapes suggests.   
"I'm worried Heero might get pneumonia."   
"Don't be, I'm sure Duo'll show up soon. Besides the night is still young and from what you guys said about OZ we should leave asap." GJ states, looking towards the house. "I'm not tired at all."   
"Coming from the sole trainer who took a nap." Wade mutters. "Speaking of leaving, where are we going to next?"   
"Good question, group huddle!"   
The trainers sit down on the blanket, in a little circle.   
"Well where can we get to Ghosty?" Tapes asks.   
"Get to? Hun?" GJ asks confused.   
"Remember, when we were in the Real-verse, you said we could only get to the Gundam-verse. Where can we get to from here?" Wade chides, GhostJ who is busy looking at the tree behind her.   
"..."   
"Ghosty is there something you're not telling us?" Tapes asks dangerously, glaring at GJ and backing her against the tree. "Like that we can get to any anime-verse?"   
"Now that's just not true!" GJ states her back to the tree. "Well only partially!" She continues as Tapes advances determinedly. "We can get to any world where there are similarities to the one we are in!" She closes her eyes and cringes against the tree.   
"Oh come off it Tapes, leave her be." Wade states stepping between them. "Jee thanks Wa-" "You don't start! Just explain what you mean."   
"Well," GhostJ continues. "We can go to any world that is similar. So this world is similar to our own 'cause it's earth."   
"That's it?!" Tapes explodes. "Bastard's on earth too! Why I otta-"   
"Actually Tapes," GJ says consolingly. "Bastard isn't on earth. In order to get there we either have to find a place with the same seiyuu or probably a magic using place would do it."   
"Ok so where can go from here?" Wade continues, "And would you stop fuming Tapes?! Give it up already, we'll get her back later on."   
"Thanks I appreciate it." GJ mutter sarcastically. "Well same thing, we can either go by seiyuu or find another place with earth. I'd suggest an easy-ish place, no magic yet."   
"Hmm, on earth and easy..." Wade considers it taping her foot on the ground. "What about Angelic Layer?!"   
"That could work." GJ agrees, "I'm sure they're all bloody easy to catch and we could enter the competition too."   
"Umm, I think you guys are forgetting I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT SERIES!!" Tapes shouts.   
"Don't worry it'll be fun." Wade smiles. "Come on, we can fight each other, pay Ghosty back."   
"Now you're talking. Angelic whatever here we come!" Tapes yells. "Umm GJ weren't we supposed to be watching for Duo?"   
"Shoot you're right!" She jumps up and runs out of their hiding spot in the bushes to check on Heero. Then she runs immediately back.   
"What's up Ghost?" Tapes asks. "Nothing's wrong with Heero?"   
"I wouldn't say wrong, Duo's out there with him." GJ states blushing furiously.   
"So go knock him out or something so you can catch him." Wade starts to shoo GJ away. "I don't think I'll need to knock him out once their through and I'd hate to interfere." GJ states, and tries to switch topics. "Umm, where are Wufei and Zechs?"   
"They were here a second ago." Tapes starts as she begins to walk off. Crooning:   
"Zechs-kun! Where are you?"   
"Phew," GhostJ sighs she settles down on the blanket.   
"Come on Ghosty we can't sleep here." Wade says, prodding her with her foot.   
"Au contraire. In order to get back into the house we have to either go through the garden, which is occupied by Heero and Duo or we-"   
"Eeep!" Tapes comes walking back sedately to the group, backwards.   
"Have to go out through the path Tapes just went through, which I assume is also occupied." GJ finishes sardonically.   
"Hehehe, I should take some pictures for Rina-chan." Tapes smiles sitting down on blanket and leaning against GJ. "Apparently everyone is taking your advice today, Ghosty."   
"Shut up." GJ sticks her tongue out at Tapes. Who simply punches her and says, "Pillows shouldn't talk."   
"So we're stuck here, eh?" Wade sighs and lies down on the blanket.   
"Well unless you're feeling voyeur-ish tonight." GJ comments.   
"You know what GJ?" Wade mutters sleepily.   
"What Wade?" GJ mumbles drifting into sleep.   
"Pillows really shouldn't talk."   
____________________________________   
"Sir, this is alpha team foxtrot."   
"Alright then, have you spotted Zechs-sama's assailants?"   
"Yes sir, they are in the garden. They appear to be asleep."   
"Appearances can be deceiving soldier. According to Hilde-san we shouldn't leave anything to chance with these people. Any sign of Zechs-sama?"   
"There are several life signs scattered throughout the house, sir."   
"Very well, you know what to do soldier."   
"Yes, sir. Let's give them a wake up call."   
____________________________________   
"My, what a beautiful day." GhostJ sighs as she sits up on the blanket, blinking her eyes to clear them. "Come on guys wake up." She stretches.   
"Umm, is it morning yet?" Tapes mutters, not getting up from her sleeping place on Wade's feet. "I'm going back to sleep."   
"Shit!" Wade cries jumping up, dumping Tapes to the floor. "It's 11 o'clock!"   
"Serious?! GJ cries. "Damn, I'm gonna go check and see if Duo and Heero are still there."   
She goes to walk out into the garden, when suddenly from all sides armed soldiers jump out of the bushes; their guns pointed at the group.   
"Umm, ohayo." GhostJ says weakly, backing into Tapes and Wade. They turn around so their backs are to each other.   
"Umm, I thought your bishie said it would take them a while to find us?" GJ growls at Tapes.   
"They must have tracked the Hummer!" Wade concludes smacking her fist into her hand, which causes three of the soldiers to adjust their weapons on her. "What do we do?"   
"Hmm, I think that's the boss coming over." Tapes mutters. "Maybe we can talk and if not we can do some highly anime-ish things to them."   
"Hai!"   
The boss, a middle aged OZ corporal comes and stands in front of them. He looks less than impressed.   
"You serious?" He scoffs looking the trainers over. "These are them? I doubt that Zechs-sama would have been caught by children."   
"...."   
"These are the people that Hilde-san described, sir." One of his soldiers states.   
"Fine." He turns to Wade and bends down to talk with her. "Now, do any of you girls know where Zechs-sama is?" He patronizes. "If you speak out right now, maybe we can get this all over with by having a nice little chat with your mommies and daddies."   
"Actually," Tapestrry starts restraining herself, Wade and GhostJ. "He's right behind you about to knock you unconscious."   
The corporal turns around just in time to see Zechs, smack him over the head with the pommel of his sword.   
"Are you all alright?" Wufei asks, slicing the apart the guns of the soldiers closest to him.   
"Now we are, thanks for the save." GJ replies pulling her crossbow out.   
"Leave some for us, though!" Wade states brandishing her fan.   
"Who are the little girls now? You pricks." Tapes cries as she enters the fray swinging her mallet.   
All is over in surprising little time. The soldiers dispatched and not ready to wake up anytime soon and their weapons confiscated.   
"You mean you can't use a gun?" Wufei asks incredulously as they walk back towards the house.   
"Well where we come from weapons training, like yours, isn't very common." Tapes replies.   
"Good thing you never got it." GhostJ mutters rubbing her shoulder.   
"I apologized and you look like the black ops guys."   
"Well maybe you should," Zechs smiles. "That way we won't have to save y-"   
"Funny I seem to remember someone having a gun pointed at the back of their head for most of that fight." Wade laughs. "But maybe you're right."   
"If you guys are offering." GJ smiles. "But first we should find the oth- Oh would you look at all the soldiers."   
"Oh my there must be 2 maybe 300?" Tapes states, staring at the house from across the garden.   
"GJ we need to get out of here!" Wade shouts, shaking her.   
"Hai, hai, but I still need to catch - there he is!" GJ runs off towards a stand of trees a few feet away from them. "Zechs, Wufei buy us some time!"   
"Can we leave her?" Tapes asks shaking her head.   
"Well I see Quatre and Trowa right over there. Just a bit away from Duo and Heero." Wade answers running over to the grove. "We've got to get them into the balls, before we go anyway."   
Tapes and Wade run over ducking the occasional fire from the soldiers and hiding from the aeries. They get there just in time to see Ghost smack Duo over his head with her crossbow.   
"Ghost... I ... thought... you ...were too humane to just beat them over the head?" Wade says as she catches her breath. "Yo, Trowa, Quatre over here!" She waves at them.   
"Bishie ball get'im." GhostJ drops it onto Duo. "Come on, we don't have time for this." She whines as it wobbles before flying into her hands.   
"Ok all bishies into your separate balls," Tapes cries out. "We're going!"   
"Trowa, Quatre return!"   
"Heero return!"   
"Now we've got to grab Zechs and Wufei." GJ states furiously taping her bracelet.   
"There, now we grab and go. On one."   
"Three."   
"Two."   
"Run!"   
The three girls run out into the open field, dodging bullets and the occasional mobile suit. Finally they can see the two remaining bishies.   
"Wufei return!"   
"Zechs return!"   
Wade and Tapes grab onto GJ, who is frantically tapping her bracelet.   
"GJ hurry up, they're coming!" Wade shouts watching as the soldiers regain their composure from seeing Zechs and Wufei disappear and begin to advance.   
"Oh I have to compensate for the dimensional trapline." GJ nods. "Oh yah, Wade, I may be humane but I'm also efficient."   
The three girls suddenly disappear, leaving ranks of highly confused soldiers. They are even more confused when Zechs shows up for work the next day, with no memory of the incident, but glad for it when three bases are attacked by the gundam pilots.   
  
Our heroines are on their way to their next adventure, but this time with bishies in their pockets. What angelic adventures will they embark upon next? Join us for the next installment of Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen! Being a Deus is Nothing New to a Bishonen Trainer   
  
Who's Caught Whom   
GhostJ(Black) - Wufei & Duo   
Wade(Purple) - Quatre & Trowa   
Tapestrry(Green) - Zechs & Heero   
Group(Silver)   
  
Notes: There were some bishies that we just couldn't decide who got to catch them. These will be "group" caught and sorta be neutral.   
_Like it? Love it? Still Trying to Stop Laughing? Write a review!!_


	4. Being a Deus is Nothing New to a Bishone...

  
Disclaimer: None of the bishies I'm abusing belong to me ^__^, but everyone else does. Yes including Tapes and Wade, Muahaha!!   
Warning: Self-Insertion!! Yaoi and shonen-ai all the fun stuff that we could wave a stick (or fan) @. PG-13 but R just incase.   
Notes: Finally out of the GW-verse. If you managed to read the whole thing congrats, I can't believe I wrote it. I think it's about 20 pgs. Hopefully they won't be quite so long but wasn't it a blast? ^__^ Now off to Angelic Layer!! Also I'd like to ask for forgiveness from any mistakes I may make here, since I refuse to watch the series again. Her voice!! It burns!! Anyway I'll make it as accurate as possible.   
  
  
Gotta Catch Them All: Bishonen!!   
Chapter 3: Being a Deus is Nothing New to a Bishonen Trainer   
By: GhostJ   
  
Written in collaboration with: Wade and Tapestrry   
  
Our adventurers slipped out of OZ's jaws barely in time. Was their discovery by OZ troops truly Tapes' fault? Or perhaps it that of some heinous overlord, whose dark plots we've yet to discover. And what of our group, will they succeed in their next attempt? Only time will tell, but how much time do our travelers have as the playoffs approach.   
  
**THUNK!!**   
"Wow, I landed on something soft."   
"Yah me too, and it wasn't you this time."   
"Umm, guys maybe this isn't the best time or place for this discussion."   
"Hun?"   
The girls look around to get their bearings. They have fallen into a huge crowd of people; those on the outskirts are still standing staring at a large television screen, where a girl with pink hair and strange red clothes and a boy in complete blue, including his hair are fighting. Those closest to the girls have turned to stare at them.   
"Umm, I told the pilot we were going to fall out." Wade starts smiling like a fool at the people.   
"Yah, that's right." GJ says nodding, with the selfsame grin plastered on her face. "Yah, we had better go and tell him off."   
"Yah, you guys are right. Let's go," Tapes says, forcing a smile.   
The three girls dash off; leaving outlines standing in the stunned group of people.   
"GJ! This teleportation system of yours sucks!" Tapes whines as they run.   
"Honestly GJ, first we land in the middle of nowhere and now we land in the middle of a crowd of people! Can't you fix it?!" Wade cries, before running into GJ who has stopped. "Oww!"   
"Look Wade, it's-" GJ starts staring at a store in front of her.   
"The store! The one with all the angelic layer stuff!" Wade cries happily as she runs into the building.   
"Wait up Wade!" GJ cries following her.   
"Would someone tell me what the hell's going on?! I haven't seen this series yet!" Tapes screams as she chases after them.   
___________________________________   
"Oh, so this doll is an angel?" Tapes asks as the girls wander through the aisles.   
"Un hun." GJ nods, checking out some accessories.   
"But first you've got to program it by hooking it up to your computer and assigning points." Wade adds checking out clothing.   
"Points? Arrgh! We've been running since OZ found us this morning! Can't we go sit down?" Tapes whines.   
"Sure, they sell food here, right?" Wade asks. "All that running made me hungry, especially seeing as we didn't get to eat this morning."   
"How about there? That way we can watch them play and explain to Tapes about AL-verse." GJ motions to the small layers where people are practicing playing. "Back to points, you have a certain number of points that come with the angel and you set them up for strength, speed and defence. That also helps decide how your angel's going to look. I'll get snacks!"   
Wade and Tapes sit down at an unused layer, and watch the competitions.   
"Then?" Tapes prompts.   
"Well you name your angel and dress it up and give it hair and stuff. Then you fight with it." Wade finishes as GJ arrives with sushi and drinks.   
"What a nice guy," GJ smiles. "He didn't even charge me."   
"Umm, GJ, your crossbow's still on your back." Wade says sweatdropping.   
"Serious?! I can't even tell!" GJ laughs, as she sits down. "Y'a understand the game Tapes?"   
"I get the angel part but how do you control the things?" She asks eating some maki.   
"You see those visor things they have on?" GJ asks pointing. "The Deus wears those to transfer their desires- _Not like that!_ What gutter did you crawl out of?! I mean their want for it to jump and stuff." She finishes sticking her tongue out at the sniggering trainers.   
"So I assume you've got a reason for needing to explain this to me." Tapes says, pointing her chopsticks at the layer. "I take it you guys want to play."   
"Well all the cool bishies play or are friends of those who do. So it would work better if we could enter the big tournament they have." Wade says.   
"I have yet to see a bishie." Tapes states, looking around the room morosely.   
"Well there's only a few." GJ agrees frowning. "I call Wizard!"   
"Fine, take the only hot guy." Wade mutters. "But how's that gonna work? I mean he is an angel after all."   
"I guess I'll have to catch Ojirou too," GJ sighs. "That guy who works for Ichan-san is kinda cute too, I guess."   
"I want Kotarou." Wade states. "You stole my dumpling Tapes!"   
She jumps to her feet and angrily grabs one of Tapes' sushi with her chopsticks. Tapes lets out a cry of indignation and proceeds to counter. The two begin a full-blown food fight, leaving GJ to stare and sweatdrop.   
"This better not end with me having to carry one of you to bed." GJ says, shaking her head.   
"Oh, be quiet!" Tapes snaps, smacking GJ upside the head.   
"Yes!"   
"Look what you did!" Tapes yells, as Wade finishes off the last sushi on Tapes' plate.   
"So she won big deal. Now, how are we gonna buy the angels? We barely have enough money for one, let alone for all three of us." GJ asks looking into her wallet.   
"Well, do we absolutely have to play? Or can someone play for us?" Wade asks looking reflectively at the layer.   
"If it saves money I don't care if we kidnap Ichan-san." GJ replies, before looking inquisitively at Tapes.   
"I haven't watched the series so I wouldn't have a clue what to do with the thing anyway.' Tapes answers. "So what's the plan Wade?"   
"Well I was just thinking that if GJ was gonna catch Wizard it really doesn't matter the size of the bishie. Does it Ghosty?" Wade asks.   
"Hmmm, I think I see where you're going. I don't think it would hurt something non-animate, but I don't think I'd want to risk a living bishie, is that a problem?" GJ asks sipping her tea.   
"Not really, I think that we could resize the Gundams and then our bishies could play for us." Wade says, smiling happily. "I'm also sure that they're probably twice as strong as all real angels out there, so we're guarantied to win."   
"Great idea, Wade! Let's ask them!" GJ pulls out a bishieball.   
"Umm GJ," Tapes stops her. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to have them materialize right in the middle of a bunch of people like this."   
"Oh right," GJ replies looking sheepish. "I guess I wasn't thinking. Where's the washroom?"   
________________________________   
"Umm, isn't this a girls' washroom?"   
"Oh come on, Quatre you have 40-odd sisters I'm sure you've been into a girl's washroom before." Wade replies from her spot on the counter.   
"So what do you guys think?" GJ asks looking at the six bishies in front of her.   
"Well, I think it will be fun." Duo giggles. "We're gonna slaughter them."   
"What will happen if we fight each other?" Zechs asks cuddling Wufei, who whispers something along the lines of "remember the last time we were in a public washroom, Millardo-kun?"   
"Well I'm sure we can hack the computers if you're really against it, eh He-chan?" Tapes asks giggling.   
"Hn."   
At this point, the door opens and a girl enters but stops on the threshold and sweatdrops.   
"Don't worry we're not using any of the stalls, and no one'll peek at you." GJ assures her.   
"GJ."   
"What? They're all gay." She shrugs as the woman leaves. "Oh, you think she might go tell someone about us all being in here. Well, hmm," She checks her watch. "It's getting kinda late we should probably go and find somewhere to sleep and try working with the gundams. Any ideas?"   
"Don't worry," Wade assures her evilly. "I know just where to go."   
_________________________________   
"Why does she get the first catch?!"   
"Well she hasn't had one for a while and if this works we'll have a place to sleep and maybe free food too." GJ says elbowing Tapes in the ribs.   
"Would both of you be quiet and stop looking like we're kidnappers or robbers. This is the place." Wade says walking up to the front door of a dojo.   
She knocks on the door and then steps back as it slams open in front of her.   
"Hello?" A brown haired guy opens the door in a fighting uniform. "How may I help you?"   
"Kotarou!" Wade screeches happily, getting a starry-eyed expression, before being poked in the back by GJ. "Oh yes, one of my cousins is a friend of Misakichi and when she called last Misakichi was raving about what a good fighter you are."   
"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm a black-belt but I'm no novice. I'm glad that I was helpful to her." He says blushing. "Ah, would you girls like to come in?"   
"Thank you very much." Wade says slipping out of her shoes and entering the dojo, closely followed by Tapes and GJ.   
"I can't believe she wants him, he's barely a bishie at all!" Tapes whispers disbelievingly into GJ's ear.   
"He's kinda cute." GJ disagrees, rolling her eyes when Wade turns around and frowns at them.   
"So what brings you here then?" Kotarou asks.   
"Well my friends and I were planning on entering the competition this year and we were wondering if you could give us some pointers and help us out a little. None of us really have any sort of martial arts background." Wade smiles coaxingly.   
"I don't think that will be a problem." He smiles, charmed by Wade. "Why don't we start with you?"   
"Sure!" Wade giggles happily, as GJ and Tapes go and sit to watch the fun.   
"I swear when she acts like this you can look through one ear and out the other." GJ mutters.   
"But look at how well it worked on him, he won't expect anything now." Tapes reassures her.   
"So I punch like this? Oops! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Wade asks after 'accidentally' punching Kotarou in the gut.   
"I'm... fine" He assures her catching his breath and clutching his stomach. "You have a really strong punch there."   
"Really?! Thanks." Wade chirps.   
"Why don't we work on some, umm, throws. Yes, throws." Kotarou asks moving slightly slower this time.   
"Wade is sooo evil." GJ observes watching the 'accidental' carnage.   
"Oops, was that your nose?"   
"Ain't she." Tapes agrees. "Smart though, he's basically showing her how to beat him up"   
"Is your back supposed to crack like that?"   
"I'm starting to feel sorry for the poor guy." GJ shakes her head. "This is about as humane as a meat grinder."   
"I was supposed to let go of your arm when I threw you?!"   
"Hilarious though." Tapes winces as Wade once again 'botched' the throw sending Kotarou into a wall.   
"Why don't we work on kicks this time?" He says looking very much in pain and slightly scared of Wade. "If you don't mind me saying so you're more of a klutz than Misakichi. Now put your foot like this and-"   
"Now that's gotta hurt!" GJ exclaims as Wade's foot connects soundly with Kotarou's family jewels.   
"I wonder if his voice'll get higher?" Tapes muses.   
"Bishieball go!" Wade cries throwing her ball at Kotarou who is rolling on the floor in pain.The ball zaps him up, doesn't even bother to shake and flies straight back to Wade. "I caught Kotarou!" Wade cries and strikes the Amelia pose.   
"Great so let's ask to crash in the dojo tonight." GJ says, getting up and walking towards Wade.   
"Ok, I choose you Kotarou!"   
Kotarou zaps out of the ball in front of Wade. "What happened? Are you actually friends of Misakichi?"   
"Here I think you should read this." Tapes says offering the pamphlet. "Where should we put the sleeping bags?"   
______________________________________________   
"Mornin' everyone!" GJ cries out slamming open the door to the dojo.   
"Argh, GJ shut up!"   
"We're trying to sleep right now."   
"Well maybe if you hadn't stayed up so late, you wouldn't be so tired, Quatre-chan." GJ states walking over and nudging the sleeping Zechs.   
"Please Noin another five minutes." He sighs and rolls over.   
"I'm afraid we don't have time for that! The first match is starting in 2 hours and we have to go and see if we can sneak ourselves onto the roster. Nope this just won't due," GJ continues shaking her head. "Wufei, Nataku would you please do the honours?"   
Suddenly standing in the doorway are two figures one of whom is obviously Wufei and the other one is bulkier but barely reaches his knees. Both figures move into the light revealing themselves to the rest.   
"Oh my god is that Nataku?!" Wade screams jumping out of bed. "She's soo kawaii!"   
"So they can shrink!" Tapes yells jumping to her feet.   
"Un hun, Wufei and I spent the last two hours practicing, unlike you sleepyheads." GJ states sticking her tongue out. "But the whole control process is a little different and the movement is completely skewed." She shakes her head. "Even being the incredible fighting machines you guys are it's still gonna take some time to get it worked out. So everyone UP! UP! UP!"   
"Fine we're getting up." Duo moans. "Heero move your feet I can't get out of the bag. I said move your feet, not your-"   
"Millardo-kun time to get up."   
"Why did you have to get up so early? I missed you lovely."   
"Oh did you?"   
"Ok that's it!" GJ shouts exasperated. "You all agreed to behave yourselves during the day. If you don't then we'll have to put you all back into the bishieballs and that means no quality time." She glares at all of them. "There are children around and those who aren't quite comfortable with you all getting hot and horny @ 7:00 in the morning. NOW BEHAVE!!"   
The bishies shrink back in fear and nod quickly. Then the trainers leave so they can get dressed.   
"That was sort of mean GJ." Tapes says as they walk through the garden. "I mean they did agree to help out."   
"Yah," Wade agrees, "And they are all couples, we knew that."   
"I know and I agree but if they can't keep their libidos in check we're never gonna get anything accomplished. Besides Kotarou looked like his eyes were gonna pop out of his head. If the GW boys are this bad then the ecchi guys are gonna be unstoppable."   
"Yah I guess he isn't used to that sort of thing is he." Wade agrees looking back towards the dojo building. "I think he'll adapt though, they're all good, fun guys."   
"Hmm, so what's there to eat?" Tapes asks. "I think it's safe to go back now."   
"Wufei and I went shopping, but we're starting to run low on funds. There's some fruit and cereal but that's about it. Maybe some of the guys'll raid the dojo?" GJ offers. "Ready or not guys, here we come."   
As she opens the door a single feather floats down and rests by her feet.   
"Oh no."   
The dojo floor is strewn with feathers, making it look something of a snow drift. And the cause of it is a battle-sized pillow fight. The bishies all seem to be fully dressed, discounting the feathers.   
"See I told you he'd fit in." Wade says watching Kotarou whack Duo over the head with his pillow, one of the last still full.   
"That's it!" GJ yells grabbing a pillow out of hyperspace and running into the fray.   
The fight continues for a few more minutes, until all the pillows are safely empty. At this point everyone has been reduced to rolling on the floor laughing at everyone else. Especially at Heero who looks like a cat who got into a chicken coop.   
"Shit! Time!" Wade shouts jumping up, covering Kotarou in feathers.   
"That's right. Everyone grab some food. Let's go to the games!" Tapes yells running towards the food.   
_____________________________   
"GJ would you stop singing that-- it's creeping me out."   
"Oh come on, Tapes. It's the Rocky theme." GhostJ replies somehow still whistling Eye of the Tiger, while they wait for the bishies to return.   
"Are you sure I can't enter Trowa?" Wade asks watching all the people mingling in the arena.   
"Yes, Wade I'm sure. We just don't have enough money. You honestly think the Wufei would be sitting out if there was anyway I could get him in." GhostJ sighs. "We're gonna have to figure some way of making money on this trip."   
"Don't worry 'bout it Ghost. There's plenty of time since Kotarou told us that the dojo is free." Tapes assures her. "Besides isn't there some sort of cash prize associated with this contest?"   
"I don't think so. Wade?"   
"Nope, not that I remember." Wade replies before heading off to continue consoling Trowa.   
**Twitch, twitch.**   
"Ah, Tapes, is something wrong?" GJ asks, noticing the veins popping out of Tapes' forehead.   
"You mean we spent OUR MONEY to enter a contest that we don't even get paid for?!!!" Tapes shouts reaching for her mallet.   
"Come off it Tapes," GhostJ replies shaking her head. "It's the only way were going to find any bishies, besides I'm pretty sure that this will be a good starter world for learning to work with our bishies and perhaps yanking a mallet out of think air isn't such a good thing to be doing here."   
"Fine." Tapes states sticking her tongue out. "Just wait till we get back to the dojo."   
"We might as head back now, here come the boys." GJ states inclining her head towards Duo, Heero and Quatre.   
"I think we have a problem."   
___________________________________________   
"We missed the competition?!"   
"Yep, today are the finals. Well, the start of them." Quatre explains as the trainers and bishies huddle around a table.   
"I don't see what the problem is." GJ says looking around.   
"Arrgghh! It's like explaining something to Gourry! Yogurt brain! Can someone else try?" Tapes explodes, this being her third time trying to explain the problem to Ghosty.   
"I'll try," Wufei replies. "The problem is that there are only six people in the competition now and there is no way that we can sign up. So we can't enter."   
"Ok I get it," GJ smiles happily. "What's the problem?"   
**THWUMP**   
Major face faults all around as the group, with the exception of Duo and GhostJ, hit the floor.   
"I think I see where you're taking this." Duo says, nodding. "There really isn't that much of a problem. In fact this way we won't have to stay here for as long as we would have had to the other way."   
"Congrats Duo-kun. You're officially as insane as GJ." Tapes mutters sarcastically a she sits up.   
"Do I have to explain everything?" GJ whines, shaking her head. "This is how it goes; we have with us a group of guys who specialize in covert operations. So let's say that a bunch of these finalists get very sick or have some accidents within the next 30 minutes." She finishes after checking her watch.   
"I'm afraid I don't see how that brings us closer to being in the competition. The second place winners would just take over." Quatre says, looking around at the still puzzled expressions.   
"Your turn Duo-kun." GJ states as she pulls her crossbow out and beings checking it over.   
"Well, I assume that we go back to the original plan and have Heero fiddle around with the system until it says we're the replacements. That way we don't have to pay an entrance fee either." Duo finishes.   
"Ahhh."   
"Ok sounds good," Tapes agrees, as she pulls Heero's laptop out of hammerspace, yes it's got wireless internet folks. "Who are the finalists, Hee-chan?"   
Heero sits down and begins searching through the Angelic Layer database. "These six." He points to the screen.   
"Let's leave those two in, and definitely him." Wade suggests. "How about, umm, Quatre for me–"   
"Heero for me." Tapes interrupts.   
"Ah Tapes, is that a good idea, we don't want to destroy their angels. Besides I'm pretty sure that guns are illegal." GJ objects.   
"He'll do fine."   
"Ok, Duo's my choice. Got that Heero?"   
"Hn." Heero replies as he closes the laptop and returns it to Tapes.   
"Ok then let's take care of the finalists!!"   
  
Who's Caught Whom   
GhostJ(Black) - GW: Wufei & Duo   
Wade(Purple) - GW: Quatre & Trowa, AL: Kotarou   
Tapestrry(Green) - GW: Zechs & Heero   
Group(Silver)   
  
What did you think? Tell me! Write a review or email @ ghostj@webminded.ca 


End file.
